


Sweet Honeymoon

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Honeymoon, Just Married, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Jaime and Bart are newly weds and just received a trip for their honeymoon as a wedding gift
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sweet Honeymoon

To say that this was a dream come true was an understatement. This was an absolute amazing moment, after so many years, and after so many missions, and after so much time, effort, struggling, and not to mention trying to get everything together they had done it. They had finally managed to do what they had wanted to do after so long. The Justice League had helped set up the area, the Young Justice team had been apart of the wedding planners, with the girls helping with picking a theme, the clothing, the food, the decor. The guys had managed to help with bachelor parties for the both of them. 

Then, after all the fun was said and done the day had arrived and Jamie and Bart had found themselves walking down the alter, the music playing making the mood of that day as perfect as possible. They had exchanged vows, they had gotten their wedding rings and placed them on each others finger, and finally they had kissed sealing the deal once and for all on being married and becoming a perfectly happy couple. 

Having stayed around long enough for the party, and for Bart to throw the flowers through the air both of them watching as they landed in the hands of one flushed blushing Conner Kent the two newly weds made off to the area of choice they had picked for their Honeymoon and what better place to spend it then in Bora Bora here they would be staying at the Intercontinental Bora Bora Resort and Thalaoss spa. 

Bart laughed as Jaime carried him over the threshold of their Bungalow. A smile on both of their faces as they laughed.

“I never thought, we’d finally make it here.” Jamie smiled, as he pressed his lips against Barts. “With all the missions, the fights, and who knows what else getting in the way I thought this would just be a long distant dream.”

“Well for the next week it is just you, me, sun, beach and sand” Bart said kissing Jaime as they started stripping.

“Sun. Sand. The bed, and sex.” Smirked Jamie as he kissed him multiple times once they had finally been stripped of their clothes standing in their birthday suits. “Because, now that we have our time to ourselves I am going to show you just how much I love you.” He said as their short kiss slowly turned into a longer one, then into a slow sensual makeout letting their hands explore each others bodies as they did their best to maneuver other way through the Bungalow and finally made it to the bedroom where they fell back on the bed with Bat on top of Jaime as the dark haired male reached down and cupped the speedsters ass 

Moaning Bart made out his hands roaming over Jaime’s body, cupping and pulling on the dark nipples of his lovers.

Groaning in pleasure, Jamie groped Bart’s ass and slapped his ass cheeks as he bucked his hips grinding against Bart. Kissing down his neck, he sucked on the junction between his neck and shoulder and bit down on it aiming to leave a mark he knew would last.

“Ah,” moaned Bart as he rubbed his butt on the aching shaft behind him.

Smirking, Jamie rolled them over so he was on top of him looking down at Bart. “ Mi belleza.” He purred, leaning down to pepper kisses down along his chest latching on to Bart’s nipples as he sucked on one and pinched and toyed with the other with one hand. His free hand snaked down, grasping Bart’s cock and tugged and jerked him off, running his thumb over the head. Pulling back from the nipple he moved up towards Bart’s ear. “Mi belleza, tan dulce, tan preciosa, tan mía.” He purred, licking the shell of his ear. 

Moaning the two fell onto the bed arms around each other and lips on flesh.Kissing down Bart's chest, Jamie dragged his tongue down along his stomach and let his tongue dip into his belly button swirling it around, Dragging his tongue lower, he trailed down to Bart's crotch and nuzzled his pubes and was now level with Bart's 7.6-inch long cock kissing along the shaft and dragged his tongue up to the underside and swirled it around the head and took it into his mouth and started sucking on it.

Moaning Bart dug his fingers into Jaime’s dark locks tugging and pulling as his back arched forcing more of his cock down his husband’s throat.

Humming, Jamie began to bob his head up and down sliding Bart’s cock back and forth, in and out of his throat as he trailed his fingers down along his sides to his hips. Sliding his hand under his ass, letting his finger rub along the rim of his hole lightly applying pressure but never pushing in.

Whining Bart could not decide if he should push forward into the warm mouth on his aching cock or back on the finger teasing his pink pucker.

Jamie chuckled pulling back, with a small “pop” he licked Bart’s cock clean before licking his way down his balls along his taint letting his tongue drag along the rim of his ass and swirled around before teasing the center of his hole pressing his tongue against it before he pushed in forcing the wet muscle past the tight ring and deep into Barts ass.

Screaming in pleasure Bart tossed his head side to side as his hole was rimmed by his lover’s skilled tongue.

His tongue plunged in and out, swirling around inside of Bart's ass curling it around as he pressed his lips against his taint forming seal and letting his tongue push in deeper. While he tongue fucked him, his hands played with Bart's cock and balls pumping the shaft and rolling his balls around in his hand 

“Jaiiime Please,” Bart moaned biting his fist as his face flushed red, his cock pulsing and his hole twitching around the questing tongue.

Jaime slowly pulled his tongue from his ass, wanting to tease his lover as he sat up peering down at him. “ Sí mi amor algo que deseas?” he hummed. 

“Please no more Teasing I need you now,” Bart moaned, shaking his hips.

Chuckling, Jamie moved himself between Bart’s legs rubbing his 8.8-inch cock against Bart's. “Well, you asked so nicely.” Then without another word, he pushed the head of his cock against Barts hole and pushed in both of them moaning as Jaime sunk into Bart's tight heat and Bart moaning as he felt Jaime’s cock force his walls to stretch around his cock only to squeeze his cock a minute after he pushed in. 

Groaning Bart laid his flushed face on the bed as Jaime slid into his tight hot hole.

When Jaime finally stopped, he let out a slow breath as he looked down at Bart. “Tell me does it hurt?” He asked.

Breathless Bart turned his head and kissed Jaime while shaking his head and pushing back more.

“Then let’s continue.” Without another word, Jaime placed his hands besides both sides of Bart's head and began thrusting into Bart's ass slamming his cock in and out of his hole as he leaned down to deepen the kiss as he rocked his hips sheathing his cock in and out of his lovers hole.

Groaning the two lovers made love slowly rocking against each other’s bodies. Their moans mixed into a beautiful symphonic harmony of pleasure and rapture as Bart’s back arched, With every move, every thrust, every touch, caress, lick, and kiss their pleasure grew more and more building up like a fire burning through their veins as slowly the pleasure began to boil over and soon the two of them could hold back no more and with twin moans of rapture they came and they came hard, Bart spraying his load all over his and Jamie’s stomach and chest while Jamie groaned sheathing himself inside of Bart's ass and he flooded his ass with his cum.

Panting the two cuddled in the afterglow of their orgasms gentle smiles on both faces as they kissed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone Dragon here I am currently endeavoring to learn how to draw with the goal of making some of these stories into comics but at the same time i am now running two RP servers one for OC/selfinsert rps and one for Cannon Characters here are the links I hope to see you all there
> 
> https://discord.gg/ZQaETmW the Cannon Character RP Server link for existing Discord users  
> https://discord.gg/RSmSUsf and one for those that lack a Discord account
> 
> https://discord.gg/T9stsak the OC Character Rp Server link for existing Discord users  
> https://discord.gg/zkMmsse and one for those that lack a Discord account


End file.
